Crash and Burn
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Tezuka decides to say it all through a song. Perfect Pair Song: Crash and Burn by Savage Garden ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Crash and Burn

Summary: Tezuka decides to say it all through a song. Perfect Pair

Standard Disclaimers apply.

-------------------------

Fuji sighed heavily as he leaned back on the fence of the rooftop. He was having a very bad week. Yuuta was mad at him for losing on purpose in a match they had the day before, Eiji wasn't talking to him because of something he said. Not to mention that he actually failed a test, much to the surprise of most of his classmates.

His game was also being affected, forcing Tezuka to make him sit out morning practice. Heaving out another sigh he sat down on the floor and hugged his knees before closing his eyes.

"Fuji?"

Without opening his eyes he recognized who it was, "Aren't you supposed to be at the courts, Tezuka?" he asked as he forced a smile.

"Practice finished early." The captain explained as he walked over to the tensai who opened his eyes once the other was directly in front of him. "I knew you would be here..."

Fuji chuckled, "I'm not surprised that you would.." he admitted, "After all...you of all people know that I come to this place a lot to think."

A moment of awkward silenced passed between the two, both unsure of what to say to the other. The sky was quickly darkening, soon they would have to stand up and head home.

Tezuka sat down beside him, "Kikumaru was looking for you this afternoon," he said suddenly as he reached into his pocket for something.

"I see...I'll talk to him later," _'If he would let me' _he finished in his mind. Tezuka simply nodded in approval before handing the tensai something.

"I heard you failed a test. You do know that--"

"Yes I know..." Fuji cut in, placing his head on his knees, "I know what the consequences will be if I don't straighten myself out....I just..." he was cut off by Tezuka's hand holding out something to him.

"What's this for?" the tensai asked, "It's something to use so you can listen to music..." Tezuka answered flatly, causing Fuji to chuckle, "Buchou...was that actually an attempt to make a joke?" he asked as he took the earpiece and put it on. Soon, the music started.

-------

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump Ill break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you cant face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump Ill break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_And there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when its over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump Ill break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_-----_

Halfway into the song, Fuji looked at Tezuka as if asking why the other wanted him to listen to his song only to find Tezuka gazing at him with a small smile on his lips.

As the song ended, Fuji shook his head and used his hand to wipe away a few tears that managed to get past his barriers.

"Tch...You really have your own way of doing things don't you, Kunimitsu?" he said before smiling his first genuine smile of the day.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before casually placing a hand over one of the tensai's own and squeezing it lightly. "Only with you...." he answered.

Fuji chuckled before looking at the captain. "Thank you, Mitsu..." he whispered.

Tezuka nodded "Anything for you, Syusuke."

Then the two leaned forward to share a kiss in front of the setting sun. And just like that everything else just faded away.

OWARI


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
